


In His Arms

by QuidditchMom (eibbil_one)



Series: Remember Me Trilogy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibbil_one/pseuds/QuidditchMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny meets Draco. A fic from the RM/JoT Universe I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

She saw him out of the corner of her eye. A pale shadow lurking behind a pillar.

Maybe part of her expected him to turn up and that was why she noticed him right off. Ginny refused to admit that a part of her had _hoped_ he'd turn up. But regardless of her expectations, or her hopes, she wasn't sure his being here was a good idea.

Nothing was going to ruin this wedding, though. She'd worked too hard to see him destroy it now. It didn't matter that no one in the wizarding world had seen him in four years. It didn't matter that he and Harry had supposedly buried their hatchet. Draco Malfoy was still Draco Malfoy. And if he was at Harry Potter's reception, it could only mean trouble.

Fingering her wand, Ginny slipped away from the head table and stalked around the rear of the hall. She was about five feet away when he spoke.

"Good thing you didn't decide on the spy business, Weasley." He turned lazily to face her, a smirk on his mouth, but something decidedly darker in his eyes. "I saw that red hair coming a mile away."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Would you believe I've come to wish Harry and Hermione good luck?"

Something in his voice made her want to do just that. Something buried in the deepest, most sacred part of her heart.

She'd never told anyone of her crush on the gray-eyed Slytherin. Not her friends, not even Hermione whom Ginny considered almost a sister. If not for the unfortunate events of her first year, she could have told her diary. But after that mess, she'd never written anything on paper that she didn't want printed in the newspaper.

And now, after nearly four years of being MIA from the wizarding world, here he stood. He looked as haunted as he had the last time she'd seen him, though. She supposed that four years away hadn't put all his ghosts behind him. Their eyes met and held, and Ginny nearly gasped at what she saw there -- a clear thirst for acceptance with a resignation that said the thirst would not be slaked. Ginny hesitated for a moment, processing everything her father and brothers had ever told her about the Malfoy's. For the first time in her adult life, Ginny let her heart lead rather than her head and stepped slowly towards him slowly.

"Then what are you doing skulking around back here then?" she asked, softening her voice. She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him. But she didn't dare.

"I was just leaving," Draco sighed.

"You've come this far, why not see the thing through?"

"No. It was a stupid idea, coming here. If I walk into that room..."

"What?" she prodded, her fingers now itching for the feel of his robes beneath them. For the feel of his skin beneath them. _Whoa, girl. Where'd that come from?_

"Let's just say, I'd rather not." It wasn't so much the resignation in his voice that got her moving -- it was the pain. She heard it in his voice, almost felt it in her bones; a deep, emotional pain that went beyond being the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters in the wizarding world. This was the pain of one who felt he'd never breach that chasm, so why bother?

"Draco," Ginny started, laying her hand on his arm as he turned to leave.

Ginny felt the flash and, based on the widening of those gray eyes, Draco did, too. Their eyes met again, uncertain this time. Both wanted to deny it, but were unable to. It was hard to ignore the electric charge when lightning struck right in front of you.

Ginny was still recovering from the shock and missed Draco slipping away. By the time she had come to her senses, Draco was long gone.

*^*^*^*^

It had taken quite a bit of detective work, Ginny thought, as she strolled down the weed strewn path, but all of her inquiries had placed Malfoy Manor at this spot. Unless it was really, really small, though, she didn't see how anything as large as a manor could be anywhere near here. There was nothing to see but trees and fields...not for miles.

She supposed the place was unplottable. That was what Crabbe had said, at any rate. Ginny gave a shudder at the memory of that rather unpleasant conversation. He'd been removing her robes with his eyes and hadn't quite been able to control the leer...or the drool. But he'd been her last gasp at finding Draco.

And she knew now that she needed to find him.

Seven days had passed since Harry and Hermione's reception, and the memory of his arm beneath her fingers hadn't left her. In fact, those fingers still tingled with the feel of him. Then again, a few tingling fingers were the least of her worries. The dreams were getting to be much more of a problem.

She'd had the first that night. Expecting to drop into the dreamless sleep of the exhausted after the stress of planning a reception for 300 plus, Ginny's head had hit her pillow with a thud that night. And then Draco had shown up. Not the man, just her subconscious image of him. But as she'd writhed and moaned under those skilled hands, it had hardly mattered.

And the dreams had proceeded to get more and more erotic. In fact, just last night they'd been in the middle of...

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

She knew that drawl and turned to see Draco standing not two feet away from her. Caught in the memory of last night's nocturnal assignation, Ginny stepped into his arms and kissed him soundly. She wasn't sure who was more shocked, but Draco recovered quickly. His hands fisted roughly in the sweep of red hair that reached past her shoulders and his head tilted to reciprocate the kiss even further. She felt herself moan at the first touch of his tongue to hers and knew that she'd have swollen lips tomorrow if he kept up the pressure.

She _really_ hoped he kept up the pressure.

He did. His hands left her hair and slowly traveled down the column of her spine, stopping a mere inch or two north of her rear end. She sensed his hesitation and nipped at his bottom lip to spur him on. He got the hint and lowered his hands to cup her arse and pull her hips more firmly to his. The sound she made at the feel of his erection pressing into her wasn't quite human. She tore her lips from his and threw her head back, exposing her throat. Draco wasted no time in moving his lips down the alabaster skin, kissing and licking, pausing to suck at the pulse point that was beating out a staccato rhythm.

Ginny didn't realize what her own hands were doing until Draco pulled back. "Ginny," he whispered, his voice gravelly and hoarse. "What are you doing to me?"

Her brain was a haze of raging blood and unchecked desire, but the absence of Draco's mouth on her was lessening the rush. And she realized she had her fingers on the fastenings to his trousers. Her eyes raised to his, warm brown met with ice gray, and the ice began to melt. A thousand thoughts entered their minds and transferred between them in those few, precious moments. Both knew that to continue this was madness. That nothing could ever come from an affair between a Weasley and a Malfoy.

But both also knew that they couldn't have cared less.

Ginny let a small smile curl the corners of her mouth. "It's called kissing, Draco," she said softly, pressing a small, chaste one to his firm lips. She arched her hips to the erection that hadn't lessened any as they'd stared. "And it feels like you enjoyed what I was doing to you. But perhaps we shouldn't be doing this in the middle of a field."

"Look around, Red," Draco said in the same soft tone.

She gasped. Malfoy Manor stood behind them. If she'd taken five more steps before Draco had spoken, she'd have walked right into it. "Unplottable?"

"And cloaked," Draco admitted.

"Handy."

"Keeps the salesmen away," he grinned.

"Bedrooms?"

"Twenty."

"Which is closest?"

Draco smiled fully and let out a slight laugh. He wrapped his arms around her once again and when she followed suit, he muttered "Hang on," before taking her lips with his once again.

Ginny felt the fluttering in her stomach that Apparition always caused for only seconds before it stopped. The next thing she felt was something soft on her back as Draco slowly bent her backwards.

It was one thing, she decided, having Draco pressed against her while standing. But it was quite another to have his length covering her, feeling his hard against her soft. His chest was crushing her breasts and his sex was pushing into hers. It felt delicious. Ginny couldn't help it, she purred.

"What?" he asked softly, pressing kisses to her throat as his hands moved towards the fastenings of her robes.

"You," she said languidly. She wanted to say more, but he'd gotten through the robes, blouse and bra to cup her bare breast with a slightly callused hand. Speech became unimportant after that.

His skilled fingers played with the smooth flesh, teasing her nipple into a taut peak until she was close to begging. He replaced his fingers with the heat of his tongue, circling the peak lazily before taking the whole point into his mouth. Alternating suction with stroking, Draco turned her into a writhing mass of want.

Then she decided that two could play at that game.

Lifting herself out of the fog he'd put around her brain, Ginny slid her hand over his chest and down to the trousers she'd been trying to unfasten earlier. A snap and zip later, she had her hand centimeters from him. Ever so slowly, she moved closer and closer until finally taking his heated length into her hand. She felt his groan against her breast. Ginny stroked and teased, pausing only to help him push the pants and boxers from his hips and onto the floor. Once his clothing was shed, she called on every memory of life with six older brothers, hooked a leg around one of his and flipped him onto his back.

"Ginny, wha--" That was far as he got. As her mouth closed around him, all he was capable of was a hiss through gritted teeth. And speech continued to elude him as Ginny performed magic at its basest level. She didn't tease, she didn't taunt. She devoured. Heated flesh strained as she nipped, licked and stroked. Surprising even herself, Ginny took his length...all of it. Her jaw ached, but she didn't stop. Draco began to thrust in time with her strokes, one hand clutching the bed sheet, the other clutching her. Ginny moaned at the first taste of him, licking the few drops that collected at the head. Knowing he was close, Ginny quickened her strokes, bringing a hand up to cup him. That proved to be Draco's undoing. He pulled out of her mouth, but couldn't stop himself from coming. Body shuddering from head to foot, he put his hands on her shoulders and positioned her prone beneath him once again.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"I couldn't stop it. I don't know that any man could have."

"I meant, why did you pull away?"

Draco looked shocked. "Most witches don't want..."

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I'm not most witches," she said softly.

"So I'm realizing." Draco levered himself on his elbows and brought his hands up to frame her face. He kissed her slowly, softly, deeply. Their eyes met as they broke for needed oxygen. Met, and held. He shifted to the right slightly and traced one finger down her face, from the shell of her ear to her chin. His finger continued down her throat, along the valley between her breasts. It didn't stop until it had traversed her curls and slid inside her.

A nearly feral sound escaped her lips as he began to move the finger slowly in and out, adding a second one and building up a steady rhythm. Her hips began to rise and lower with each stroke and Draco placed his thumb over her clit, touching it every time her hips rose. When he replaced his thumb with his tongue, Ginny knew what dying from pleasure meant.

Where she had feasted like a starving woman, Draco seemed to savor her taste like a connoisseur with a fine wine. At first, it was gentle nibbles to the heated, glistening lips. Then small licks down the center. He seemed to be avoiding her clit altogether, as if he knew that by denying his attention to that bundle of nerves, he would drive her deeper into ecstasy. He was right. By the time his tongue touched her core, she was pleading with him, panting out his name with every breath.

Her entire existence centered on the touch of Draco's tongue. A herd of hippogriffs could run rampant through the room and Ginny doubted she'd notice. She arched her hips off of the bed, trying to push her sex more firmly towards the source of the pleasure, and Draco responded by slipping a single finger deep within her. He began nibbling on her clit at the same time and Ginny felt the orgasm burst through her. She was amazed the top of her head didn't come off.

As she lay panting and spent, Draco crawled up her body to lay beside her. If it had been any other situation, she'd have commented on the smug smirk crossing his face.

"We should try that together sometime," Ginny said softly as she got her breath back.

"No time like the present," Draco drawled back. With a grace she didn't know he possessed, he covered her once again and she felt his renewed erection pressing against her.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Really," he smiled back, plunging into her without warning.

Ginny gasped as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. He continued to stroke her, slowly at first as she got used to him, then building up to a more steady rhythm. Before she'd quite matched the pumping of his hips, he pulled out of her.

"No!" The words escaped before she could stop them.

Draco said nothing, he just eased down to press a kiss to her gaping mouth. The next thing she felt was the tip of his erection caressing her opening, her clit. Up and down he stroked, thrusting his hips toward her without penetrating. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever felt. She wanted him inside of her, but she wanted this delicious friction to continue, too. Her clit, already over sensitized from her first orgasm, ached with each thrust. Ginny sensed he was trying to build her back towards another one.

"I can't," she panted.

"You can. You will. Come for me, Red." With his words, he plunged back into her. Ginny felt her already taxed muscles clench violently and felt reality swim out of focus. The spasms brought on Draco's orgasm and she felt him empty into her as he called her name to the heavens.

It was hours before they moved, a bit longer before they spoke. Ginny felt his fingers threading through her hair when she woke. She'd ended up curled into him, her head pillowed on his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. No music had ever sounded sweeter, or more soothing.

"Sorry," she murmured into the semi-darkness of the room. He must have lit the candles at some point.

"What on earth could you possibly be sorry for," Draco said back, matching her quiet tone. It was almost as if neither of them wanted to break the spell by speaking too loudly.

"Falling asleep," she grinned, rolling onto her stomach to face him.

"We both went comatose, Red. I just woke up first."

Ginny laughed. "I like that, by the way. Red."

"It's probably cliched, but it's how I think of you." He paused, and she could feel him draw in a deep breath. "So, did you come looking for me for a reason...or for...this."

"This," she admitted, surprising them both. She felt him stiffen, saw the shadows cross his previously serene face. With catlike grace, she moved up to kiss him, threading her fingers into the hair on his chest. "I haven't been able to sleep, Draco. Not since the reception. Not properly, anyway. I've been tormented by thoughts of you, of what we just did."

"Tormented?" His voice was even, his eyes blank.

"What else would you call waking up every morning in a state of arousal more excruciating than _Cruciatus_?"

"My past week," he said just as blankly, but with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

It took a moment for his words to register. She asked the question before she could talk herself out of it. "Would you have come looking for me if I hadn't shown up here?"

He took a long time in answering. "I don't know, Ginny. This isn't exactly something anyone ever would have expected."

"Well," she said seriously, recalling a play she'd read while researching a column. "Shakespeare did."

Draco looked puzzled so she explained the Muggle playwright's version of the feuding families and the tragic outcome of their children.

"I should tell you to go away, Ginny. I should say something awful to make you stay far away from me. To say that your family will never approve of me would be the understatement of the century. I don't want to cause you that kind of pain."

"Are you going to say something awful?"

Their eyes locked. Ginny didn't even breathe as she waited. Her heart beat again when he spoke.

"I can't."

He said nothing more. He just pulled her on top of him and made love to her again. They could deal with the future later. For now, for her, she just wanted to revel in the present. In his arms.


End file.
